combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Galil ACE
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = Free |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 1.150 GP 30 Days - 5.790 GP 30 Days - 23.460 GP |gc = 1 Day - 46 GC 30 Days - 331 GC Permanent - 1.242 GC |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} Overview The Galil ACE can be thought of as a cross between the M4A1 and the AK-47. Although based on the design of the AK-47, it is more similar statistically to the M4. There are a number of flaws in this gun. While it may look small, its portability stands at 55, nearing lowest among Assault Rifles, shared with the AK-47 and L85A1, among others, and only outshines the Rocco's M14 Hunter. The rate of fire is below average but adequate; it is neither the best nor the worst. The average fire rate for an assault rifle is 74. The recoil pattern is easy to handle, making the Galil ACE a good weapon to tap-fire with, and this is especially recommended when firing on targets at medium to long ranges. Although the damage is high-average for an assault rifle, its DPS is matched by most other assault rifles due to their higher rates of fire. The Galil ACE can score a weak 3 shot kill to a strong 4 shot kill. There is substantial damage dropoff at long range, but it should not be a problem since the gun is optimized for close to medium range combat. Accuracy is also a problem at long range despite its higher than average accuracy rating, making it a liability in larger maps where distance shooting is required (like Snow Valley and Kill Creek). Like the ParaFAL, the Galil initially had a shrunken appearance in the game. This was fixed in the January 2012 update. The same update added a burst fire mode to the gun. Variants Events *The Galil ACE was available for permanent during: **Limited Sale, in Combat Arms Brazil, on 02/27/2014 for 100,000 GP. There were only 1,500 of them available in the Shop. **In Combat Arms Brazil, on 03/08/2014 for 100,000 GP. **In Combat Arms Brazil, on 05/10/2014 for 100,000 GP. Trivia *Although the front sight post of the Galil is present, the center notch is apparently missing. *"ACE" stands for Advanced Combat Edition. *In real life, this is called the INDUMIL Galil SCE, and is based on the AK-47 family. It is manufactured in Colombia. *When this weapon was first released, the in game model was very small (smaller than most pistols). The size was corrected in a later patch Media Galil ACE Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Galil ACE. Galil ACE Fire.gif|The firing animation of the Galil ACE. Galil ACE Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the Galil ACE. Galil ACE Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Galil ACE. Galil Ace Hold.jpg|Galil ACE Hold Galil Ace Reload.jpg|Galil ACE Reloading Galil Ace Close Reload.jpg|Galil ACE Close Reloading Galil_ACE.jpg| A higher resolution image of the Galil ACE Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:GP Weapons Category:Weapons Category:GP Category:Reloaded-Common